Support is being sought for the 5th International Symposium on Human Shlamydial Infections. These organisms are the most prevalent of the sexually transmitted pathogens with serious consequences to affect men, women and newborn infants. Because of the recent exposure of information on these infections and our ability to identify specific research needs, the time is ripe for an international meeting on the subject. This will allow researchers to exchange information and to compare results obtained in different countries. This should provide impetus for new research.